Tyran
by athana233
Summary: Tyran has just lost her only brother and is now all alone in life that is until she meets Hunter how can he change her life, well he just happen to be a Vampire.How much trouble can they get into keep reading to find out..
1. When Night Falls

Chapter 1.

...When Night Falls...

My name is Tyran Ness and i'am a vimpire and no i haven't been around for hundreds of years only about thirty.

The man's name who made me is Hunter McClean he came into my life when i was at my lowest. My story begins on the roof of my appartment building, what was i doing up there i had just lost my job and my brother the last of my family he had passed away a month before.

I thought to myself that this was just right for me because i hate hights so with shakey legs i climbed up onto the ledge,as i stood there with my eyes closed i could feel the wind on my face and in my hair. Oh and if your woundering where i was living at this time i was in San Diego. With my eyes closed i was about to be free of all my worries and pain.

if i could just take that first step and final step, that was when i heard a voice in my head say.

_"Why are you doing this?"_at first i thought it was my subconcise was trying to talk me out of jumping

so i answerd, "I'm tired of the pain and of being alone and scared i just want to be free.  
"And you think that taking this action will set you free of all these feelings?" the voice said out loud. witch i didn't really hear so in my mind i answerd back,"_ What do you know about me and what i should do?!"_

"Well first of all you could open your eyes and come down from there." with my heart pounding i slowly very slowly i opened my eyes and there he stood with a cocky grin on his face he was perhaps the sexiest man i had ever seen he had long black hair and gray eyes. and the best body that had ever seen he was dressed in black slacks and a long sleved blue shirt that covered his broad shoulders and to top off his outfit a black trench coat, that went all the way down his 6'3" frame.

"Who are you?" i asked him.  
he smiled "My name is Hunter and you are?  
" "Ty...Tyran" i turned my head to look out over the city.  
"well then Tyran i will tell you why i'm here on most nights i come here to becaues your building has a great view of the city."  
i looked out on the city "yes it does a couple of months ago i thought that too." some tears slid down my face "back then i would come up here to think or just to be alone."

Hunter chuckled "i know sometimes i would come here and see you sitting there" he pointed to a folding chair that wasn't to far from the door "you would just sit there with your eyes closed and your head hanging back." as he talked he moved closer to the ledge were i was standing "i would often wounder why you never got closer to the ledge, it wasn't until recently that i figured out that you don't like hights."

"no...no i don't" i said to him  
"then what are you doing up there now Tyran?" he said while he came to rest his elbows on the ledge next to me and look up at me, it was then that i noticed that he was so close it schocked me that he was there i flinched and my foot slipped on a lose brick as i started to slip and fall i had one thought and that was "this is the end no more pain!". i closed my eyes and waited for my body to hit the ground, but as i started to feel weightless i felt a hand grab my wrist. i opened my eyes and looked up at him

"what are you doing?let me go!" i yelled at him. no was all he said to me as he hauled me back towards him he set me on the roof i sat down and started to cry "why are you crying?" he asked in a somewhat annoyed voice.  
"why...why didn't you just let me fall?"

"well for one thing i like you?" he kneeled down in front of me "and now that i saved your life your mine and if you try this again or anything like this..." his voice trailed off Hunter took my face between his hands and made me look at him.what i saw was something i only seen in movies or read about in books the man who just told me that i belonged to him was a vampire he was looking at me with a strange look in his eyes,i looked at his lips he smiled and his fangs were showing just enough to make me flinch.

"wh...what are you?" he trailed his hand down my cheek and along my neck with a small cry i tried to pull away from him but his hands kept me where i was "please, don't hurt me."  
he gave a small chuckle "i think you guessed what i'm but as i was saying your life now belongs to me." "and what are you going to do with it?" he stood up and truned away

"noting yet,and if you try this again i will be very angry." he said as he stood up and walked a little away from me.

now when you have a very sexy vampire tell you that you belong to him you have to sit and think for a moment. He smiled and moved closer to me and held out his hand, i looked at his hand for a moment i let out a sigh of breath then took his hand.

Hunter pulled me to my feet then put his arm around my shoulder "See it's not as bad as you thought it might be".  
"I guess not". We started to walk twords the roof access door. I didn't have to tell Hunter where my appartment was he seemed to know all on his own. When we got to the door he held out his hand out for something, at first i didn't know what he wanted then it hit me he wanted the key. i shrugged my shoulders and shook my head no, his left eyebrow shot up.

"Well i didn't plan on coming back so why lock the door" he pushed open the door when we entered my appartment i told him to make himself at home, i walked to the kitchen and but some water on to boil for tea. When i went back into the livingroom i noticed that Hunter's tall form made the couch look very small, this thought made me smile to myself. I sat down across from him in my favorite chair i tucked my feet under me and rested my head onthe back of the chair and closed my eyes, we sat like this for quite awhile saying nothing to eachother.

After some time the kettle started ot whistle i opened my eyes and startedt opush off from the chair, with a move so quick i couldn't see it Hunter grabbed my are and pulled me into his lap, once there he put his hand up to my cheek and pushed my face to the side and expoed my neck. I was scared and tried to pull away from him but with a caress of his fingers on my neck i slowly leaned closer to him, it was somewhat of a shock when i felt his lips on my neck then he bit me. it's hard to explain what i felt there was a sharp tugg on my heart as he drew my blood into himself.

He took not enough to kill me just enough to make me weak as i sat there in his lap i felt his lips next to my mouth then he as kissing me i felt somthing warm run down my thoat, then he whispered in my ear "i have given you enough of my blood to put a claim on you" he pulled away a little "no matter where you are i will be able to find you, now i want you to go to your room and go to sleep" he stood up and set me on my feet.

I shook my head no "I need to turn the kettle off." he slowly let go of me to see if i could sand up  
"It's ok you go ahead and go to sleep" Hunter watched as dhe nodded her head and headed to the bedroom. he shook his head and went to the kitchen to turn off the tea kettle that she was so worried about, As i climbed into be i thought to myself that this just had to be a dream.

Hunter let himself into his appartment, little did he know that someone was waiting for him.  
"So Hunter have you found a new Pet?"  
Hunter stood in the doorway looking into the dark room "What are you doing here?"  
"Well you have been gone a long time, and i thought you might need to see someone from home to come and visit you?"  
"Well whatever you may think Cassiel i don't want or need to se eyou of all people"  
"Oh... so harsh" cassiel walked closer to hunter "you still haven't told me about your new pet?"  
hunter sat down on the couch "If you must know she isn't my pet" he threw his feet up on the arm of the couch and layed back. Cassiel kept on talking but Hunter wasn't listening to a word he was saying as he layed there he thought of Tyran, after he sent her to bed he went into the kitchen and put away the kettle she was so worried about.  
with that done he slowly walked to her bedroom he wanted to make sure she was asleep. Hunter stood at he foot of her bed "what was she thinking? what was so wrong in her life that she was willing to take that kind of action?" with a sigh he sat down next to her, " she looks so sad" he thought and reached out to touch her but stopped he didn't want risk waking her up.  
"did i do the right thing by bringing her back here? will i be able to take care of her? of course i did the right thing and i can take of her i will show her that she is worth something."

"HUNTER! are you listening to me?"  
"No" he closed his eyes  
"You just made it back here, the sun has just risien" Cassiel walked to the window it was covered with a very thick blind.  
"Yes it would seem so" hunter looked at Cassiel "I take it your going to be staying her for awhile"  
"Hunter don't try to change the subject on me, answer my question" cassiel stood with his arms crossed over this chest.  
"Did they send you?"  
"Well you did leave without telling anyone" by the look on hunters face cassiel could tell he was getting mad.  
"Does it look as if i care wht they may think of me or my action?"  
"did you ever care" cassiel smiled  
"not really"  
"well then to answer your question... Yes they did send me but only to see if you were ready to return home." cassiel pushed huters legs out of the way and sat down..  
"Well you go backand tell them that i will return when i'm ready" he started to get up. "Oh.. and if your staying then you sleep right here" he pointed to the couch.  
"well that's nice of you" cassiel flopped down.


	2. The Morning Calls

Chapter 2.

...The Morning Calls..

The morning sun was shining on me and i felt like i could do anthing. as i layed in bed and streached thoughts of what happend the night before poped into my head.  
"that just had to be a dream... nothing that odd could be real"I thought to myself as i threw the blaketts off and made my way to the edge of the bed.  
It was time to start my day then it hit me i didn't have to get ready for work i no longer had a job. so i did the one thing i could think of, i flooped back into bed and covered up. after about five minutes i gave up trying to go back to sleep.  
After throwing on a house robe I walked to the kitchen, when i looked around things seemed a little off the kettle i made tea in was not on the stove where i kept it but in the disk rack, where i never put it.  
I shook off the funny feeling i was getting and grabbed the kettle and started to make some tea (i know what your thinking "wow she drinks a lot of tea" i think i got the habit from my mother she loved her tea).  
I sat looking out the window thinking on the things that just had to be a dream if they weren't then my life was about to take a turn that i wasn't ready for.

After drinking my tea and thinking (what more could i do) I decied to take a shower, as i was soaping up i hit a sore spot between my neck and shoulder. at that moment everything came rushing back to me, Hunter telling me that i now belonged to him and i could never get away from him. this made me painc so i hurried and finished my bath. when i was done i wraped a towel around me and went to the mirrow.  
i wiped it off and moved closer to it, I could see a light bruse and two little pin picks "Oh... My God... so it was all true" i quickly got dressed and ran out of my appartment.

After leaving my appartmen i jumped on a bus i didn't care where it was going i just needed to get away. it turns out the last stop of the bus i was on was at the beach. I looked around the nearest hing to me was the pier so i walked to the end of it, as i stood there i thought to myself.  
"Did i want to kil myself when i was up there on the roof?... yes i would have done it but as it turns out Hunter had stopped me." i turned around to look at all the people walking around me.  
"what did he think he could do save my soul?" i started to cry what could i do now i was his to care for or not, my life was now all up to him now.The sun was starting to set little by little the people on the pier started to head back to the beach. so i slowly started back. when i reached the beach i walked to the water's edge and watchen the sun set with it's beautiful reds and gold, then it was gone i stood there deep in thought.

When Hunter woke up he knew right away that Tyran was not in her appartment. so quickly as he could he took a shower and changed his clothes. sometime latter he found her, he stood there watching her she was lovley, her hight was about five feet seven inches.  
and her shape was just right for his tastes her hair was dark brown with reddish highlights and it went to the middle of her back, when he first seen her that was the thing he noticed about her first that and her eyes they were hazel rimmed with dark eyelashes. As he stood there looking at her beauty he noticed that she was shaking was it from the cold or was she crying, he approached her and put his arms around her,

When I felt Hunters strong arms wrap around me i felt safe i leaned into his chest and wept, I could feel all my worries leave me.  
"Are you feeling better now?"  
"yes.."  
"So is this all you did today?"  
"yes"  
Hunter grabed my chin and made me look up at him "Is that all your going to say, to me"  
"No... it's just that i dont know what else to say." i tried to look away from him.  
"well i can pertty much guess what your thinking" he smiled and took my hand in his and started to walk. i pulled my hand away from him.  
"Oh... yeah and what would i be thinking"  
he chuckled "Your thinking that you would rather be waking down the beach then just standing here in this one spot." he lifted a eyebrow at me, with this look i had to laugh.  
"well if you must know i was thinking about how hungry i am"  
Hunter laughed and grabbed my hand "Ok...but after we walk" so down the beach we went hand in hand.  
"So tell me about yourself" he put his arm around my shoulder  
"well what do you want to know"  
"anything and everything"  
i looked at him "lets see i was born here went to school here that's about it"  
"you said something about a brother" hunter kept looking straight ahead.  
"Yes his name was Lee i also had a sister"  
"what happend to her?"  
"she had cancer after my parents passed away Lee took care of us, kat and me"  
"kat?"  
"yes my sister, Lee took care of us the best he could but in time we lost her"  
"and your brother?"  
"i lost him last month" i lowered my head "he was in a car crash" i looked up at him with a forced smile on my face "so hunter tell me somthing about yourself"  
for awhile we just kept walking he didn't anything. "well like you i was born i went to school, then i was reborn"  
"and thats all nothing else?" he just smiled, and this just pissed me off what did i want from him? i wanted more from him but i just didn't know what.  
i pulled my hand out of his and started to walk to the boardwalk. just before i reached i fet a hand grab my shoulder.  
"tyran what's the matter?"  
i shook my head "nothing can we go get some food now i'm really hungry" i pushed my hair out of my face, the ocean breez and picked up and i was getting a little chilly.  
"so hunter did you bring a car when you came?" he shook his head no.  
"where do you want to eat maybe we can walk there" he looked around.  
"its ok lets just go back to my place. i can cook much better then any of these places can" well with no car it took us some time to get back to my place.

Once at home i warmed up some leftovers while i was eating i noticed that it looked like Hunter wanted to say something to me so i shook my head no at him i just didn't feel like taking to him and trying to explain what i was thinking or feeling.

"tyran all i want to know is what i did to make you mad?" i put my fork down and looked him in the eyes.  
"Please hunter i don't want to talk about it right now... but in time i will.. ok"  
After my one man dinner i cleaned up after myself, Hunter didn't say a thing while i ate he just sat there and watched me. As i stood there drying off the dishes i had to think of something to say to him, but nothing came to mind.  
I heard the chair scarpe the floor as he stood up, i felt his arms go around my waist.

"Oh... my goodness so you have found a new pet"  
"what are you doing here Cassiel?" hunter looked to the person who just spoke when he saw who it was pushed me behind him.  
The man walked into the room, he was just as beautiful as Hunter. i looked around Hunter to get a better look at th is cassiel guy.  
He had shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes, from what i could tell he was about six feet tall.  
he walked twords us "Well why are you here?"  
Cassiel smiled "well after you left i got a message from Taylor" he stood up straighter and looked hunter in the eye "You have on week then you must return" he said in a serious voice.  
"One week" Hunter looked at Cassiel "Ok but i need you to get a messag to Taylor for me"  
"and that would be?"  
"Tell him i'm bringing someone with me so i'll need a little more time to prepare" he looked at Tyran.  
"Hunter are you sure you want to do that?"  
he smiled "yes now leave cassiel"  
"as you wish my lord" he bowed his head and was gone.  
When he was gone i looked at Hunter "What was that all about? and why did he keep calling me your pet?" Hunter ran his hand down his face "That Cassiel can be an ass sometimes"  
"I can see that but what did he mean? and why are you leaving me?"  
he smiled at me "I don't know I'll just have to see when I get back"  
"What about the pet thing?" I wanted him to answer me.  
"I'll tell you but you can't get mad"  
"What do you mean"

He walked to the couch and sat down "I used to keep a human"  
What!"  
"How do I put this" he looked down at his hands "When I found Lin she was about 2 years old, her parents has died in a car accident not far from my home. so I kept her she was my daughter my baby" he looked up at me i saw the tears gathering in his eyes. "She died about 2 months ago" he looked at the wall behind me "she was an old woman by then I loved her like no other but my family called her my pet. I told her what i was as she lay there dieing" he smiled a little "She told me the she kenw that i was different from everyone else, she knew but she would always love me no matter what"  
"I see and what about me?"  
"I just want to take care of you and maybe you'll start to care about me in return"  
throught his whole story about his daughter, i stood in the kitchen doorway watching him so i slowly walked closer to him when i got close enough to him i kneeled down in front of him. i reached out and put my hand on his knee then layed my head in his lap. i was happy he had given me something i wanted a bit of himself. "I will go with you Hunter"  
I didn't see the smile on his face and the tear that escaped his eyes but i did feel his hand come to rest on my head and stroke it loveingly.  
I shifted my head a little to look up at him i was happy very happy so i smiled was all the happiness i was feeling.  
"I have to get going" he said as he shiffted and stood up i nodded my head and started to get up he reached down and helped me. "Now in the morning i want you to start gerring rid of all this stuff " Hunter looked around the room.  
"Hunter i can't do that!"  
"ok then i guess we are going to have to get some storage for it then"  
"Yes.. I'll start in the morning"  
"Now i reall have to get going" he leaned down a little and kissed me after that he was gone, as soon as my head hit the pillow i fell asleep.


	3. Unwanted Heart

Chapter 3

...Unwanted Heart...

To dream of nothing but sweet things that make you happy and dreams that make you laugh these are the dreams that I wanted more then anything. no more of the dark unyealding dreams that i've been having, but the darkness is all i got when i fell asleep. but this darknes was different this was more of a gray.  
Dreams,dreams everywhere and never any for me.

The sunlight was shining brightly through the window when it woke me, sitting up and streaching i looked at the wall clock. "Oh.. My god its noon" when i seen that i jumped up and ran to the bathroom and took a shower. after my shower it was time for a quick meal. with food in my stomach i was ready to start my day (well half day anyway).  
I made a call to a local storage place and also local movers.  
So with that done i had some time on my hands so I decided to to get some boxes to pack all stuff away, I grabbed my purse and left the house i was off to buy as many boxes as i could find.  
Two hours latter i retruned home with so many boxes i couldn't carry them all these boxes were here to pack away my life, was i ready for this? did i really want this?, yes.  
I shook my head and started to pack my life away, by the time i got done the movers had not showed up so all i could do was wait, just as i was tapeing up the last box the door bell rang of course it had to be the movers.  
But when i opened the door i got the suprise of my life.  
"Oh... my god what the hell was HE doing here!" i thought when i saw my Ex-Boyfriend Ian and behind him the movers, i motioned for them to come in after i got them started on their job i turned to look at Ian.  
"Ian what do you want you pain in the ass?"  
"Nothing Much i just thought i'd come by and see how your doing?"  
"And when have you ever been worried about me or how i feel?"  
"well Ty i do"  
"I really hate when you call me that"  
he smiled at "you used to like when i called you that"  
"NO! i didn't you just thought i did... well now that you seen me, you can leave now" i was hopeing that my tone of voice was giving him the hint, but it didn't he walked into the livingroom.  
"Why are you moving? I hope its not because of me" I frowned at him "Oh.. Please"  
"well i did break your heart" i couldn't believe what he was saying, if i hadn't packed everything away i swear i would have chucked somehing right at his head. so i just pushed all my anger down.  
"Excuse me miss we're done here" i turned to look at the man who spoke, i smiled and handed him a pice of paper with the address of the storage place on it. i also handed him some money and thanked him for a good job he smiled and left, now all i had to do was get rid of Ian good luck huh...  
we stood in the empty livingroom looking at each other after awhole i got tired of hi face so i went into the bedroom, i gave a mental sigh because the only thing in the room was a bed and TV. so the only thing i could do was lay down on the bed and watch TV.  
Ian came and stood in the doorway he had a smile on this face that was creepy.  
"you want to have sex?"  
this was the last straw i slowly got up and walked over to him i balled up my fist and let it fly right into his nose, boy did doing that hurt like hell my hand was throbing "GET THE HELL OUT YOU FUCKEN ASSHOLE!"  
you bet he left after that him and his bloody nose, i hoped it hurt as much as when he told me that he was sick of me always needing someone to cry on, at the time when Ian told me this i had just found out that Lee had died.  
i felt good really good so i went and layed back down i knew it was early but i fell asleep anyway. sometime later i slowly started to wake up i looked at the wall clock it was midnight, for some reason i did feel alone in the room so i looked around that was when i noticed someone sitting at the food of my bed Cassiel sat there looking at me.  
"Is there anything i can do for you Cassiel?" i scooted to the edge of the bed  
"As a matter of face there is something you can do for me"  
"And what would that be?"  
"I want you to leave Hunter, If you leave now he will just think you didnt want to be with him"  
"Sorry Cassiel i can't do that" i stood up and started to push my hand through my hair it was a mess but stopped when he spoke again.  
"You know Tyran I don't think Hunter needs another human" cassiel had stood up and walked to the window. "Right now he need to think about the family"  
"what do you mean?"  
he turned and looked at me "Nothing I'll let him tell you"  
i shruged my shoulders "Fine goodbye Cassiel" i started towords the bathroom

All of a sudden he was in front of me he reached out and grabed me by the throat and started to squeez.  
here was another chance for me to end my miserable life again, i smiled and looked him straight in the eyes. "What are you waiting for?" I kept the smile on my face "End my life.. you know this is the only way to keep me away from Hunter so do it" with this said he squeezed harder I tried to take a breath but it didn't work, this was the person who would take my life and not think twice about it, i felt something snap or giveway, i know cassiel felt it to he let go and i fell to my knees, i thought it was funny that he had let me go i looked up at him.  
"why arn't you afraid?" he asked  
I chuckled "Well when Hunter found me I was already looking for death" my voice was raspy and it hurt to talk, he shook his head then was gone, I put a hand to my neck and felt it i knew in the morning i was going to have bruising. after my brush with Cassiel I felt that I should wait up for Hunter, but that didn't work i fell asleep in no time.

Dream still none just gray,gray, gray and more gray, why can't I dream like when I was younger. Now I only see gray why?

The next morning my throat was brused just like i thougth it would be, my voice was raspy very raspy the bruse looked like a hand oh well there was nothing i could do about it. after my shower and my tea i made a call to make sure my stuff made it to the storage place.  
the stuff made it of course with that done I had nothing else to do, so I went to the bedroom I sat down on the bed and looked out the window. "Why didn't Hunter show up last night? I'm sure I'll see him tonight". As I sat there looking watching the world go by I thought how could they live each and everyday in this sadness, us humans were odd creatures.  
Just then my eyes shot wide open at the sight before me."Oh... shit not him again" i mumbled as I saw Ian crossing the street heading towords my appartment building, I jumped up where could I escape to, "The Roof" yeah from there he wouldn't be able to see me, and i would be able to see when he left.  
i grabbed a bottle of water and a magizane and headed to the roof, once there i looked over the ledge i could see Ian he as talking into the intercom and i could faintly hear him "well ty i guess your not here i'll stop by later" I rolled my eyes and sat down and started to read my magazine.  
I pulled the folding chair next to the door and sat there for about an half hour magazine next to my feet, when the magazine didn't keep my attion for long I sat there enjoying the sunlight on my face.  
It was getting late so i headed back to my appartment once there I grabbed my purse, I needed to get out for awhile at least so i jumped on a bus heading for downtown.

Walking down the main drag (hehehe!) I window shopped it brought back sweet memories of my brother and sister.  
as I looked around I started to think about Hunter and what he had in mind for me, "STOP!" I couldn't think about this stuff right now I shook my head and looked into the window I was standing in front of. this was one of the store's that Lee, Kat and I would always come and take a look at, we didn't have a lot of money so when we were feeling down we would come here and point out all the things we would get someday, i smiled and felt the the loss of my only family.

As I sat looking out the window of the nearest fast food place (witch happen to be Mickey-D's) I got an idea I was going to put Hunter to the test to see if he coulld find me no matter where I was, i smiled yes! this was a good idea, so after I ate my chicken nuggest I got a hotel room after checking in the room I thought about going to he store to get some stuff (I wasn't about to go home Ian might be there). So after buying a toothbrush, toothpast and a set of new clothes i returned to the hotelroom, I was so tired i flopped on the bed and fell asleep

Once again no dreams but what is this the gray has turned into gray mist,with a dark shadow behind it.

I woke up to a very dark room I rolled over to switch on the bedside lamp, all of a sudden i bumped into something hard and very solid.  
I gave a little squeek and tried to get off the bed just then I heard Hunter's deep laugh.  
"Its just me.. when I got here you were asleep and looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you" He pulled me closer to him I layed my head on his chest.  
"So why are you not at home?"  
I pulled away from him and crawled around him and sat on the edge of the bed then flicked on the light. I felt him sit up next to me I really didn't want him to see what cassiel did to me, yes at the time I wanted Cassiel to kill me but now that Hunter was here i didn't want him to see the damage Cassiel did.  
When he didn't move i glanced over at him he was sitting with his head in his hands  
"Are you mad at me for not coming to you last night?" he reached out and touched my leg  
"I should have called you but i was busy getting my rooms ready for us"  
I couldn't take it anymore i reached out and ran my hand along the top of his head and waited for him to look at me.  
"I'm not mad at you Hunter" my voice was raspy and a little broken  
"what happend? who did this to you?"  
"Hunter please don't get mad" i lowered my head  
"I'm not going to get mad so please tell me who did this to you?" I told him of Cassiel's little visit.  
"I'm sorry he did this to you" he reached out and touched my neck "did anything else happen while i was gone"  
I scooted to the top of the bed and rested my back aginst the headboard once there i pull up my knees and rested my head on them.  
"My Ex showed up asking for sex.. so i punched him" Hunter started to laugh it made me feel a little better, "And i just wanted to see if you could find me" i looked away and blushed a little and looked away from him.


	4. Heartache

Chapter 4

...Heartache...

What was i feeling twords Hunter I don't no I closed my eyes I didn't want to think about it. all of a sudden i felt his hand snake around my anlke. I gasped when he pulled me flat on the bed as I watched him he slowly crawled up to me, "Oh my"  
he smiled when he was right above me he leaned down and kissed my sore neck I flinched a little, but that didn't stop him from I felt his warm tounge lick where he just kissed I closed my eyes but they shot open when his mouth clamped over my nipple. just then a thought came to me could he even have sex? so I just had to ask.  
"Hunter..Stop please"  
"what's the matter you don't want this"  
"Umm.. can you have sex?"  
"Your so cute.. what do you think" he grabbed my hand and put it down the front of his pants.  
"I guess so" somehow his shirt was gone by this time so I kissed his neck and made my way down to his chest to his nipple and sucked on it he made a little noise that sounded like growl, I could tell you more but I have to leave something to your imagnation, when we were done I drifted off to sleep happier then I'd ever been.

Dreams gray mist sitll but the gray is lighter then before and I can make out the shape of a person, who can it be?.

I woke to Hunter strokeing my hair I smiled at him "Hi"  
"We should get going"  
"Why? lets just stay here and tomrrow we can get going" I streached a little and snuggled closer to him  
"Ok but what can we do while I'm still here?"  
"Oh.. I have an idea of what we can do"

When I woke up in the morning he was gone I checked out of the hotel and headed home when I got there who was there waiting, you got it Ian when I saw him I rolled my eyes and kept walking I hoped he didn't see me.  
"TY! where have you been?"  
"Why are you here?" I asked as I walked passed him  
"Did you get my message I left for you yesterday?"  
"Yeah I got it" I knew he would never leave me alone so I walked right by my appartment building and walked to the corner store, I was relived that he didn't fallow me I got what I needed and left.  
"My god what do you want from me?!" I threw up my hands when I seen him standing outside the store waiting.  
"I want to know where you were all night!"  
I stopped truned and looked at him "You know when I was your girlfriend I would have told you where I was and who I was with" I poked his chest "but I'm not your girlfriend anymore so I don't have to tell you anything" I truned and ran to the apartment as I pulled the key out of my purse to open the main door I heard him say the words that I would have loved to hear if I hadn't met Hunter.  
"I want you back! I miss you" I looked at him, what in the world did i see in this guy his big toothy grin was so fake.  
The laughter started to bubble up inside me "You know Ian if you had showed up three days ago I would have taken you back with open arms, but your to late I've found someone who wants to take care of me and wants to see me happy not unhapy like you" I was proud of myself for talking like this to him.  
he smiled "Well I'll be back this evening"  
I looked at him like he was crazy "Why! we don't have anything to talk about" I wanted to rip out my hair "like you said to me last month "I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!" I yelled at him this only made my throat hurt more, I shook my head and went inside, of course I didn't notice that people on the street had stopped to watch us.

Later that evening I was sitting on my bed watching TV when the main door buzzer went off so I knew some wanted to come up. I rolled my eyes because I just knew it was Ian, I slowly go up and went to the door.  
I pushed the button for the intercom "Who is it?"  
"It's me so let me in"  
"I'm sorry I don't know you" I had to laugh I knew this was bothering him.  
"Ty you know it's me"  
"Oh Ian is that you?.. Oh I guess you can come up then" I pushed the buzzer to let him in.  
I opened the door but only as wide as the chain on the door would let me, I really didn't want him in my apartment. Ian came around the corner and looked at me "Well are you going to let me in?"  
"No"  
"And why is that, I told you that I needed to talk to you"  
"Ian I told you I don't want to talk about US, when there is no US." I rested my head aginst the doorframe to wait and see what he had to say.  
"So why won't you take me back now, you always did before?  
"Well this time is different"  
"Can you at lest tell me his name so I know the guy who replaced me?"  
"Why so you can pretend that you care"  
he frowned "What!... How can you say that I do care" I could tell he was trying to act hurt, but it wasn't working I just had to laugh.

Hunter was on the roof when he heard her laugh he really liked her laughter, when her laughter ended he caught a voice a male voice his eyes darkened with anger.  
"Ty are you going to let me in or not? or do I have to stand out here all night"  
"You know I hate when you call me that"  
"Well..."  
"Well what?"  
"Are you going to let me in?"  
I rolled my eyes and was about to shut the door when I noticed Hunter standing behind Ian I closed the door undid the chain.  
"Hi.. I've been waiting for you to show up"  
Ian turned to see who Tyran was talking to. Hunter smiled and the anger died from his eyes as quickly as it showed up, Hunter walked around Ian and put his arm around Tyran and kissed her "Well you should come in we can't have people see you standing in the hallway now can we."  
The small group headed to the bedroom, once there I laid down on the bed and watched TV it was a little odd having my ex-boyfriend in the same room with the guy I had just made love to the other night. I watched walk in with a smile on his face, he sat on the bed with his back aginst the headboard his long legs streached out before him.  
Ian walked to the door of the bedroom for some reason he didn't come all the way into the room.  
"So your the one that's replaced me?" he said while looking at Hunter.  
"Yes.. I guess I did, she seemed to need someone to take care of her."  
"She would have taken me back if it wasn't for you."  
Hunter sat up a little and grabbed my anlke and gane it a light tug. "If I hadn't showed up she would have..."  
"Hunter!" I shook my head at him I didn't want Ian to know what Hunter had stopped me from doing, he looked at me and shook his head in understanding.

"Well,well,well... what do we have here?  
Ian jumped at the voice behind him "And who the hell are you?"  
Cassiel ingnored Ian "Are we all safe and cozy in this little room?" Cassiel said as he walked into the room.  
"Ty who the hell is this guy" Ian asked I just had to giggle I loved the way Cassiel was treating Ian.  
"Me I just happen to be a friend of these two" he waved his hand in a shoo-ing motion "Unlike you"  
"Enough Cassiel" Hunter said "I thought I told you to wait in the car"  
"Oh..but this is much more fun then waiting at the car" Cassiel walked closer to Ian "So Tyran is this an ex-boyfriend?"  
"Yes Cassiel he is" I answered Hunter got up off the bed and helped me up.  
"Where are your bags and anything else you will be taking with you"  
I looked up at him "In the closet"  
Hunter got the bags out of the closet and I put my shoes on "We should be leaving now."

Ian stopped in his questons of Cassiel "Ty where are you going with these guys?"  
"Ian how many times do I have to tell you I hate it when you call me that." I looked at him with Hunter and Cassiel beside me "If you must know I'm going to go live with Hunter"  
"Why Ty when you can stay here with me?"  
I let go of Hunter's hand (yes I was holding his hand) and walked closer to him "Ian it's over between us, even when we were together it was over" I reached out for his hand I held it for a moment and then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Goodbye Ian" Hunter patted Ian on the shoulder and took my hand and pulled me to the door.  
When we reached the car outside I stopped to look at my apartment, I felt a little sad I had good memories in there. Was everything going to be ok I hoped so.  
What I didn't know was that I was about to have the biggest adenture of my life with Hunter and the other's of his family, not that I didn't already have an adventure in the three days that I knew Hunter and Cassiel.


	5. A New Home

...Chapter 5...  
...A New Home...

We traveled by night I tried to stay up with the guys it was hard at first I kept falling asleep halfway throught the night, but everytime just before the sun would come up Hunter would wake me up and give me the car key. Hunter would whisper in my ear where to meet them later that night, then of course I would fall back to sleep.  
Sometimes the next town or city was only a few miles away from where the guys would leave me, So I would drive as far as I could and yes they would find me no matter what.

So as it would happen one morning I decided to go in a completely different direction then what Hunter had told me.  
It was late by the time I stopped at a hotel. I woundred how long it was going to take for Hunter to find me this time.  
Of course it didn't take long I had just gotten out of the shower when the door slammed open from the looks of it Hunter and Cassiel they were pissed off.  
I berley saw Hunter raise his hand but the force of his slap had my ears ringing it left my cheek hurting like hell I stood there stunned, I never thought he would hit me.  
"Hunter! what do you think your doing?" Cassiel ran over to me. "Are you Ok?"  
I pulled away from him and walked back into the bathroom, I walked past Hunter I couldn't look at him I could feel my cheek starting to swell, I put up a hand to my cheek I didn't want him to see it.  
Hunter grabed my wrist "Tyran I'm sorry It's just that when I couldn't find you where I told you to be I got worried that something had happend to you"  
I just shook my head at him and pulled away from him, Once in the bathroom I sat on the toilet and grabbed a towel and put it to my mouth I didn't want either of them to hear me cry.  
Cassiel watched as Tyran shut the door he could hear the click of the lock when he turned to look at Hunter he could tell that Hunter felt bad at what he did.  
"What were you thinking hitting her like that?" he picked up the ice bucket next to the TV "You could have broken her, well I'm going to go get some ice I'll be right back" Hunter left soon after Cassiel.  
"Somehow I Knew he would be gone" Cassiel thought to himself when he got back to the room, he walked to the door "Tyran It's me Cassiel will you let me in I brought some ice I know your in pain so please let me in"

What could I do I had to let him in so I unlocked the door and let him in I walked to the tup and got in, from the way I was sitting he couldn't see my cheek or the whole left side of my face for that matter.  
"Thanks for letting me in" he said as I sat there in the tub he walked to the sink and poured the ice into the it. I watched him as he grabed a hand towel and put some ice in the center and fold it up nicely.  
"Lets see what kind a of damage Hunter has done" I turned my face futher away from him. "Come on now" he kneeled down next to the tub "Does it hurt much" he reached out and touched my chin then slowly turned my head towords him, he let out a hiss of breath and his eye hardend when he saw the damage.  
My cheek was brused and swollen Cassiel but the ice pack aginst my cheek I couldn't help but flinch at the pain, he sat down on the floor and looked up at me.  
"You know I never did tell you I was sorry that I hurt you... do you think you can forgive me?"  
I shook my head yes he smiled "So we're friend now, right? my guess is no one's ever hit anyone before am I right?" I felt ashamed I shook my head no.  
"Tyran can you talk?" I shruged my shoulders.  
"I need you to try ok, I need to know if anything is broken" I tried to say his name but I couldn't then the tears started I looked down at him.  
His blue eyes had gotten darker with anger, he swiftly stood up and held out his hand  
"I'm going to take you to the Hospital"

When we go the Hospital we found out that nothing was wrong my cheek was brused and swollen and would take some time to heal, I was given some pain pills then we headed back to the Hotel.  
Hunter was still not back I was so tired I just wanted to sleep, the shot that the doctor had given me was starting to take effect, so I changed into a big oversized T-shirt and laied down Cassel tucked me in.  
"Everything will be fine in the morning you'll fell better" he ran his hand over the top of my head, Two hours later Hunter walked into the room. He stood next to the bed and looked down at me.

"Her cheek and jaw will be sore for sometime but nothing was broken" Cassiel said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in.  
Hunter turned to look at him "Thank You.. for looking after her"  
"It was no problem now if you'll excuse me I need to go out for awhile" he left without another word.  
Hunter took off his shoes and shirt and crawled into bed.  
"Tyran" he whisperd I woke up when I felt him pull me closer I stiffend he let go just a little. "It's ok I won't hurt you."  
I knew that he wouldn't "I need you to know that i would never hurt you and I will never again do what I did." he ran his hand over my head. "but if you want me to take you back to Califorina I will"  
"So you want me to leave?"  
"No" he pulled me even closer my cheek was smashed up against his chest.  
"ouch!" I pullled away  
"Damn I'm sorry did I hurt you"  
"Its ok" I crawled over him to lay on the of my face that was unhurt.

Gray mist no dreams of happness. the gray has parted and I could see a person, who is he? he smiles at me then reaches his hand out to me, as I start to reach out for the offered hand I stoped something seemed wrong.

I sit up a little out of breath, the sun is shining in my face the guys were gone, who was the guy in my dream and what did he want from me. when I looked on Hunters side of the bed he was of course gone but there was a note on the pillow.  
"Stay put.. we'll come for you" the note said the handwriteing was very girley and that made me laugh.  
so I got up and took a shower after my shower I stood looking in the mirror my face didn't look to bad (yeah right).  
I shook my head and headed to the font dest to get the room for another night, as i was fishing my wallet out of my purse i noticed the lady was looking at me funny.  
"Oh my good lord what happend to you young lady?"  
I smiled and put my hand up to my cheek "Oh I got into a fight at the bar last night" Mrs.Norris (I think her name was Norris) looked impressed, after paying for the room I was out of there to look at the town I was in. After a couple of hours of exploring the town I returned to the room once there I flopped down on the bed and fell asleep. in the depths of sleep I heard people talking they sounded like they were in a hurry, I tried to open my eyes but I was just to tired.  
"Hunter?"  
"Shhh.. go back to sleep" so of course I driffted off.  
"Did you get her stuff?"  
"Of course"

The sunlight pored throught the open balcony doors, I got out of bed and walked out the balcony doors after blinking a couple of times to get used of the bright sunlight I noticed I was looking out at the most beautiful garden I'd ever seen, as I looked out at the garden I didnt notice that someone had come into the room.

The person in the room looked at the girl standing on the balcony "Hunter didn't mention that she was this cute" he thought to himself, he stood there watching the girl to see what she would do next but all she did was look out over the garden for what seemed like an eternity.  
He shook his head "Umm... Excuse me"

I whirled around when I heard the voice "Oh.. you scared me" I walked a little closer the balcony doors.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean too..." he smiled "Lord Hunter wanted me to show you around the house and also to make sure you have everything you might need or want."  
I stood there and looked at the guy he was really cute, it seemed that every guy I was meeting was really handsome.  
He looked at me "Is something wrong?"  
"No...no I'm sorry" I looked away and blushed a little.  
"Well then I'll show you around" he started to the door but stopped when he noticed that I didn't follow him.  
"Ummm... can I ask you a question?"  
He turned and looked at me and smiled again "Of course you can"  
"I don't mean to be any trouble but ... can you tell me where I'm at?"  
He frowned "Lord Hunter didn't tell you where he was bringing you?"  
"Well he did tell me that we would be leaving but he just didn't say where too." I looked down at my bare feet.  
He walked a little closer to me "You are at the Gardens... This is the home of the Black Rose Clan.. and my name is Ryu."  
"Ryu" I repeated as I looked at him he is 6'3" with black hair that was short in the back and about chin length in the front and black eyes (yes black).  
This time I smiled at him "It's nice to meet you Ryu I'm Tyran" I walked closer to him and held out my hand, when I was right next to him I was suprised to see the look on his face It was the look of shock and disbelief. Ryu frowned and reached out and lightly touched my cheek, I flinched and pulled away a little.  
"What happend to you does Lord Hunter know about this?"  
"It's not as bad as it lookes or feels" I touched my cheek  
"So tell me how did it happen?"  
"Oh... I did something that made Hunter not to happy with me and this is the result of his anger at what I did."  
Ryu looked shocked at my answer "He struck you! he must have been very worried about you. I don't think he had ever stuck anyone not even his daughter" he reached up and scrached his head "Then again she never gave him or anyone any trouble"  
"You knew his daughter?"  
"Yes I took care of her during the day" he leaned down a little to get a better look at my face.  
"So your not a vampire?"  
He laughed when I asked this "I'm a half-breed.. my father is a vampire and my mother wasn't"  
"I didn't think something like that could happen" I shruged my shoulders "I mean vampires having children that is"  
"Well it happens but not too often... come on I'll show you the kitchen and get you some breakfast." I looked down at the big oversized T-shirt I was wearing.  
"Ummm... Ryu" he looked at me "I think I should put some other clothes on"  
he looked at me from head to foot then started to laugh "Yeah I think so too... I'll be waiting outside when your ready" he laughed as the door shut behind him. I was going to like Ryu I just knew it.


	6. Unknown

...Chapter 6...  
...Unknown...

On the way to the kitchen Ryu showed me the Library and the Portrait Room he also told me that this side of the house was the family section.  
Mine and Hunters room were on the ground floor along with Cassiel's, the second floor was occoupied by Helena, Azreal and Ramsay (whoever they were) and last but not least the top floor belonged to Ryu and his father who happend to be the head of the family.  
The kitchen was a good sze. "So now what would you like to eat?" he pointed to a stool that stood next to the counter. that faced the kitchen, as I sat down Ryu turned around and started to look in the cubords. "Lets see we have... cereal, oatmeal, cream of wheat, poptarts..." he closed the cupbord and walked to the fridge "Or we have eggs, bacon".  
I smiled at him "well that sounds good but I don't eat meat so no bacon"  
"well thats a good thing because we don't have any" he chuckled "Well lets see I could make you a Veggie Omlett or..."  
"I hate to tell you this Ryu but I usually don't eat breakfast"  
"Well then what do you usually eat then" he leaned down and rested his elbows on the counter and rested his chin on his hands waiting for me to tell him something.  
"Thats a little odd" he said  
"Yeah I think so too so can I just have some Toast and tea?"  
"Haha... well if that's what you want then sure why not." he opened the fridge.  
"So Ryu what is the other side of the house used for?"  
"Oh it's used for visiting Vampire Clans" he truned around holding wheat and white bread I pointed at the white "There are nineteen other clans well twenty if you include my father."  
"That was just a little too much information"  
"That's nothing there is only twenty clans in this state" he turned and smiled "Some state's have alot more clans" just then the toast poped up.  
"Here you go" he handed me the toast and tea "would you like butter with your toast?"  
"Yes please"  
It was an odd feeling having someone watch me eat but it was nice having someone with me in a place I didn't know very well, when I was done I stood up and walked to the sink and started to was my plate and cup.  
When I turned around and looked at Ruy he looked like he was shocked that I had did what I did. "Did I do something wrong"  
"No...no..So now that your done eating feel free to explore the house and the gardens if you like"  
"And where will I be able to find you Ryu?"  
"Oh I'll be around" with that said he left the kitchen

I didnt think the house was so big but it took me over two hours to find my way back to the kitchen, Ryu was sitting on a stool eating a sandwitch when I got there.  
he stood up and wiped his mouth on a napkin "Hey you did you have a good explore?"  
I sat down next to him "YES! this house is amazing there are so many things I have never seen before."  
"I'm glad you like it, my father will be pleased also he likes it when people enjoy his house"  
while he said this he was making me a sandwitch, he set it in front of me along with a bag of chips he smiled a big smile when I started to take a bite from it.  
"Thank you Ryu"  
"No problem" he walked to the fridge and pulled out some ice tea and showed it to me I shook my head yes (my mouth was full of food)  
"Arn't you going to finish eating?"  
"Yes"  
we sat there together in slience eating what had to be the best BLT (of course no B) I have ever eaten. after awhile Ryu was done he sat watching me.  
"So just how did you get lost?"  
"I didn't get lost!"  
he started to laugh "Well I had been sitting here for an hour before you got here" he rested his chin on the palm of his hand and smiled "I thought you would have made it back here sooner...but no you just had to get lost" he shook his head.  
"Ryu I didn't get lost!"  
"Yeah right whatever you say" he stood up and picked up our dishes and took them to the sink.  
I laughed "Ok..Ok.. your right I did get lost"

Ryu liked her laughter he shook his head it was going to be fun haveing some one to talk to who didn't care he was a half-breed. he watched her as she stood up and walked to the sink and started to wash the dishes.  
"I'll wash and rinse and you dry Ryu"  
"Oh... ok" the were done in no time.  
"Well thank you for lunch Ryu, I'm going to go take a nap that way I can be awake when Hunter come back"  
"Ok... see you latter"  
I was glad that I was going to have someone to talk to during the day, I also hoped that me and Ryu could be friends for a very long time. Once in my room I jumped into bed and fell asleep with no problem.

The Mist was behind them Hunter and someone I didn't know, Hunter smiled then held out his hand to me I slowly took it. Hunter then put my hand in the other man's hand he smiled.

I sat up and took a deep breath, this was most disturbing one of the dreams I had before, what could this mean I pushed my hair out of my face then looked over at the person laying in bed with me.  
"What are you doing in my bed Cassiel?"  
"Did you have a good nap?"  
I sat up and pushed the hair out of my face I was still feeling a little out of disturped from the dream "Yes Cassiel I did" I tried to smile at him.  
he sat up and leaned towrds me and tapped my nose "Hunter sent me to get you...and he sent this" he reached over me and grabed a bag that was on the sitting on the floor next to the bed. " He said please wear it.. I'll be outside waiting when your ready" he got up and headed to the door.  
"Ummm... Cassiel" he turned and looked at me "Where am I going?"  
he smiled "Your going to see Taylor"  
"You mean Ryu's father"  
"Yes" he laughed and walked out the door  
I picked up the bag and headed to the bathroom "Ummm.. Cassiel do I have time to take a shower"  
"Make it fast"  
"Ok"  
With that said he left the room, somehow I just knew that he was standing just out side the door so I went to the bathroom an jumped in the shower when I was done I looked into the bag and pulled out a pair of clothes.  
"By the way Cass where is Hunter"  
"What did you just call me" I smiled when his voice came from right behind the bathroom door.  
I laughed "I called you Cass I think I'll start calling you that from now on." I opened the door and walked out "So how do I look?" the outfit that Hunter sent was a pair of black slacks and a red blouse, the blouse hung off one shoulder there was also a pair of shoes lucky for me they were not highhills I was tall enough at 5'9". I didn't usually dress in clothes that showed off my figure (I didn't think I had a figure)  
Cassiel stood there looking at me with an odd expression on his face "Ummm... Cass do I look that bad" I ran my hand over my exposed shoulder. "I knew it I look bad"  
"Why are you going to call me Cass"  
I took a deep breath "Well your not such a Bad Ass you might think you are.. If you were then you would have left me to suffer the other night and now that you know why i'm going to call you how do I look?  
he laughed "You look fine Now lets go" he grabed my hand and headed out the door.

I didnt get to this side of the house when I was exploring, so I had to stop and look at things that took my fancy, after about the hundred time of stopping Cassiel grabed my hand and pulled me along.  
Hunter was standing in front of a pair of doors "Your right on time" he said when he saw us walking towards him.

Behind the door was a whole another story..  
"So Ryu what did you think about Hunter's new human?"  
"My Lord she is a very nice person and she enjoyed exploring the house, she also told me to tell you that you have a wounderful art collection."  
"Ryu what have I told you about calling me that when we're alone" Taylor reached out and patted Ryu's shoulder  
he hung his head "I'm sorry My lo... " he shook his head "I know father but its a had happit to break after all these years" after a few seconds he lifted his head "Father do you know why Hunter made me her daytime protecter?"  
"No idea Ryu, maybe you did such a good job with his daughter he thinks that you can be trusted with this woman, by the way Ryu what does she look like?"  
"Oh.. she's 5'9" brown hair with read highlights and hazel eyes"  
Taylor droped the book he was holding in his hands, he had seen a girl in his dreams who fit this discription "Father is something wrong?"  
"No... nothing" he bent down and picked up the book. "its just that I've ... Oh.. never mind its nothing"  
"Are you sure father?"  
Taylor turned and looked at Ryu then put a hand on his shoulder "Please send everyone in now Ryu"  
"Yes My Lord"  
Taylor shook his head as his son fell into his old way of addressing him,Ryu walked passed a group of people standing not to far from him and his father.  
"I can't believe he is going to bring another human into this house" helena said outloud  
"In all fairness he didn't bring a human to the house last time" said Ramsey he turned to look at the man standing next to him "What do you think Azreal?"

Azreal sat in a chair next to Taylor "If letting this woman stay here will help keep Hunter with us for awhile, I don't see what harm can be done" Azreal spoke in his soft voice to the group.  
"All of you are insane... but if this is what you really wan then I will accept it" Helena crossed her arms and looked at Taylor. then took her place next to Ramsey "This is almost as bad as the half-breed living here" she said under her breath.  
Ramsey glanced at Taylor to see if he heard what Helena said, Ryu hung his head as he headed to the door he didnt want his father to see how mad he was.  
"Helena! you forget yourself Ryu may be a halfbreed but he is still my son and you will respect him as such" Taylor handn't moved a muscle, but everyone in the room could feel the anger roll off him.  
Ryu supn around and looked at his father he was shocked at what was said. Helena fliped her hair over her shoulder "Yes Taylor"  
"Ryu plese show Hunter in"  
"Yes My Lord'

I turned as the big Oak doors stared to open as we walked into the room I noticed that this room was as beautiful as any to the other of the room I'd visited that day, Then I noticed them standing next to a man who was sitting down.  
there were two men and one woman the first man came up to us. "This is Ramsey" Hunter said as the man smiled.  
like I've said befor everyone I seemed to be meeting are tall and very good looking. Ramesy stood 6'3" with shoulder lenght hair light brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail he had Ice blue eyes he reached out and took my hand and gave it a light squeez then steped back, next came the woman, "This is Helena" Ramsey said as he turned to her. she noded her head at me.  
I could tell from the way she looked at me that she didn't lke me Helena was 5'6" short blond hair and a body I wish I had she steped back with Ramsey.  
Hunter turned me to the next guy "This is Azreal"  
Azreal held his hand out to me "Its a pleasure to meet you" I blushed a little, Azreal is 6'0" long red hair that went to this waist but was pulled back in a ponytail and green eyes. Hunter smiled and turned me twords the man sitting down "And this is Taylor" Hunter said.  
I had expted Taylor to look like Ryu if i hadn't know his name I wouldn't have guessed that this was him, Taylor stood up gracefully from his sitting position he smiled and reached out a hand to me.  
"Oh my god! this was the guy who was in my dream..it couldn't be" i looked over my shoulder to look at Hunter he pushed me a little twords Taylor. I fetl my fae loose all its color this was no mistake these were the same green eyes that loked into mine and the same redishblond hire that hung a little past his shoulders.  
I couldn't say anything what was my dream trying to tell me, Hunter put my hand into Taylor's just like in the dream.  
"This everyone is Tyran Ness" Hunter said to the group around us I didn't notice but there was more people in the room then I thought.  
I couldn't take my eyes off Taylor  he smiled "Welcome to our home Miss, Ness" I looked into his eyes I could feel my knees become week and my vision start to blur so I said the only thing I could. "I..I'm sorry sir" then all went black.

Taylor's eyes grew wide as the girl started to fall with one quick motion he pulled her closer to his chest "Hunter what's going on?"  
"I don't know RYU!" Hunter looked around for him.  
"Please let me have a look at her my Lord" Ryu took Tryan away from Taylor he let out a sigh of breath.  
"She's fine My Lords" he looked up at then from where he laid her on the floor "She seems to have fainted... but after some rest she should be fine" Ryu started to pick her up but Hunter stopped him.  
"I'll take her" he picked her up and left the room

---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___--

hello everyone i no lots of misspelled words... but if u can't understand it plz tell me and i'll correct it and if u have any idea's plz let me know... enjoy.. (bows head)


	7. Truth or Love

...Chapter 7...  
...Truth or Love...

The group watched as Hunter left the room with the girl in her arms, Taylor looked at his hand it was strange he felt like he knew the girl.

Some time later Ryu and Taylor were walking to their room when all of a sudden Ryu stopped walking "Father may I go see if Tyran is ok"  
Taylor turned to look at his son "You know you don't have to ask" he turned and started to walk away  
"Father!"  
"Ryu if you must have an answer then Yes you may go" as he contuned to walk away he smiled it was good to see his son happy again.

There was a knock on the door Hunter knew who was at the door befor the door opened, it was Ryu the was the only one in the house who knocked on doors.  
"Come in Ryu"  
Ryu walked in "Is she awake yet"  
"No" Hunter was sitting on the bed next to Tyran  
Cassiel walked in to the room behind Ryu "My Oh my... she looks broken" he walked around Ryu and got closer the bed "You know Hunter you should get rid of her and get a new one"  
"who are you calling broken Cass?"  
"Oh.. great now she's awake now you have to keep here" Cassiel rolled his eyes.  
"What happend?"  
"You fainted" Ryu walked a little closer  
"I have never in my life fainted in my life" I shook my head  
"I think you shocked my father he grabbed you before you hit the floor" Ryu said as he stopped next to Cassiel  
"I'm sorry to be trouble for eveyone" I looked up at the three men standing around me.  
"Then you shouldn't get into so much trouble" Cassiel said while he winked, iI looked at him and stuck out my tounge at him.  
he started laughing "Well I got to go and see what's been happening while i was gone" he stood up and walked closer to the head of the bed "All jokeing around I'm glad your doing better" he leaned down and kissed meon the lips. When he didn't pull away i pushed him.  
"That will quite enough Cassiel" when i looked up Hunter had his hand on Cassiel's shoulder  
Cassiel pulled away and smiled "I'll see you later"  
"I should be going to" Ryu said as he reached out and patted my foot.

After they left i got up and changed into one of my oversized T-Shirt then climbed back inot bed, Hunter sat at the foot of the bed looking at me.  
"Are you sure your ok"  
"Yes I think all this happend because I didn't eat much today that's all" I layed there when he didn't respond i nugged him with my foot "I'm sorry Hunter if I frightend you I'll never let it happen again" I said to him he looked at me and smiled  
"I can think of something better for us to do" he leaned closer to me and pushed me to the bed he grabbed the blankets and pulled them around us, I snuggled closer to him I kissed his chest.  
"Hunter I have to tell you something"  
"What is it" he sat up a little and waited for me to say something, he reached for my hand and squeezed it "Go head I'll listen to anything you have to say Tyran"  
I tried to smile "The reason I faintedwas because I've seen Taylor before"  
Hunter frowned "What do you mean?"  
I moved away from him i didn't know how he was gong to react "A couple of nights ago I had a dream that he was in and he was holding his hand out to me" I looked up at him to see what kind of reaction he was having "then the other night i had the same dream only this time you were in the dream and when Taylor held out his hand you took my hand and put it in his, just like you did early it was such a shock to see my dream come to life I think that's why I fainted"  
Hunter pulled me back down next to him "Well righ now I think you need some sleep"  
I smilded "Ok I'll try" I snuggled closer to him. Hunter lay there stroaking her hair he was going to have to talk to Taylor about this, it was odd that she would be having dreams about Taylor, he was gong to ask him but not right now he sitll had two hours left with her and he wanted to to see if he could make her make that cute squeeking sound again.

The sunlight was shining right on me, i tried to sunggle deeper into the blankets but it wasn't working so I go up and headed to the bathroom for a shower. I was sitting in the middle of the bed combing my hair when there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in" I called out  
"Good morning I brought you tea and toast" said Ryu as he walked into the room  
"Oh thank you Ryu"  
"Is something wrong Tyran?"  
"No why?"  
"well you seem to have something on your mind" he sat down on a chair next to the bed and looked at me.  
"It's just" I picked up a pice of toast and took a bite he sat there waiting for me to answer.  
"Ummm..Ryu do you know how to braid hair"  
"Is that what you wanted to ask me" I chuckled "Yes I can braid hair"  
"Then can you braid my hair for me?"  
"Sure but eat ur toast first" I smiled and ate the toast  
Ryu put a stool in front of the window and waved his hand for me to come over so I did "So is there any way you would like me to braid your hair?" he asked while pulling a comb softly throught my hair.  
"Not really" as Ryu started to braid my hair I started to think about Lee and how muched I missed him I felt the tears start to roll down my cheeks.  
"Tyran are you ok?" he patted my shoulder  
"Y..yes I'm fine" I reached up to feel my hair he had did a really good job "Ryu how is it that you know how to braid so good"  
"well believe it or not but I used to take care of Hunter's daughter Lin"  
"Oh.. I see"  
"So what are you going to do today Tyran?"  
"Well I was thinking about going to the Library and looking through all the books"  
"That should take some time" Ryu put the stool back where he got it. "But I got a better idea why don't you come with me into town"  
"I don't want to get in your way if you have somet6ing to do"  
"Oh.. you won't get in my way I just have a few things I need to pick up"  
"Ok Ryu I'll go into town with you"

If you were to ask me how we got to town I wouldn't be able to tell you because I fell asleep. Ryu didn't tell me it was going to take an hour to get the there, the town was cute I loved it.

"Ryu I know your my daytime protecter"  
he turned to look at me "How do you know that?"  
"Hunter told me" I looked at him "I no you have to keep an eye on me but is there anyway you can let me go by myself?"  
He tapped his chin "I don't know about that Ran"  
I looked at him with wide eye's "RAN!? is that my new nickname?"  
"Yeah do you like it"  
"Well it's better then what HE used to call me"  
"Do I want to know who HE is"  
I smiled "Nope you don't want to who HE is...But Ryu can I please go on my own...Pleeeeeeeeease"  
"Ok but meet me here at....." he looked at this watch "3:00 that will give you and hour to look around"  
"Thank you Ryu" I hugged him "see you later"

I spent most of my time just looking around I finally stopped at a homemade soap shop, this was just the shop i needed.  
the soap that just happen to be in our bathroom at the house was plain and boring you could tell a guy bought it.

"Excuse me young lady may I help you?"  
I turned in the direction of the voice "I'm sorry I didn't see you there" when I turned around there was an older lady sitting at  
a table she looked to be mixing someithing in a bowl.  
"That's quite fine my dear.... so what can I help you find?" she set the bowl aside and whiped her hand on a towel  
"Well I'm looking for something that smells like cederwood and rose's" I picked up a bar of soap and took sniff of it  
"Hmmm... let me see" she shuffled to the back of the store I followed right behind her "well miss I have this in bath oil that is cederwood.. Oh..and these bars of rose petal soap will no doute give you the affect you are looking for"  
I smiled at her "I'll take them" we walked back to the cashredgester  
"But you know my dear if you come back in two weeks I can make you a ceaderwood and rose soap for you"  
"You could that would be so nice thank you... but I don't know when Ryu will be coming back into town." I looked at my watch.  
"Oh you came here with Ryu"  
"Do you know him?"  
"Yes I do he used to date my granddaughter" she looked down at her hands "are you dateing him now" she looked up at me  
"Ummmm..."  
"Grandma you can't just ask her that"  
i turned to look at the person who walked in from a back room, the person who walked closer to us was a cute girl she totaly looked like someone Ryu would have dated. the girl smiled "Hi my name is Sara" she reached out for my hand  
"Hi I'm Tyran... and no i'm not dateing Ryu we're just friends thats all."  
"May I ask who you are dateing." Sara asked  
"Oh.. I don't know if you can call it dateing is more like he takes care of me... his name is Hunter"  
"Oh...that would be the older guy who lives with him right?" Sara asked  
I didn't know if i was allowed to talk about the people in he house "Do you know Hunter?" I asked  
"Ryu talked about him sometimes"  
"Oh.. I see" I just had to smile at her and her gandmother  
"Well miss Tyran you just tell Ryu that Mrs. Miller is making a soap for you and that you need to pick it up in two weeks" she smiled at me.  
"Ok I'll do that Mrs, Miller" I looked at my watch I had five minutes to meet him. "Oh.. I'm sorry I need to go" they walked me to the door and waved as I walked away.

As I was walking down the street toword the car I felt that someone was watching me. so I stopped at a shop window and tried to make it look like I was looking inside I used the reflection to look behing me and all around me. that was when I saw him he was big and scary looking I wasn't about to show him that I had seen him. as i walked away from the window I could see Ryu up ahead standing nex to the car I was so glad to see him I was about to call out to him when all of a sudden my arm was grabbed.  
"Well, well little lady it seems your mine now" an deep voice whispered in my ear as he picked me up and started to turn in the opposite direction.  
I was about to yell out for Ryu when a dirty hand covered my mouth I tried to get away from him but he was just to strong for me so I did the only thing I could do I bit his hand he yelled out and dropped me to the ground.  
"RYU!" I yelled and started to push myself off the ground

When Ryu heard me call out his turned to see that I was in trouble he turned and started to run towrds me but as I watched him I got the shock of my life he stopped and shook his head and started to walk slowly towords me.  
"Would you please let her go"  
the guy who I bit had grabbed me by my wrist and was pulling me up from the ground. when he heard this voice he spun arond to face the man who grabed his shoulder.  
"Ken!"  
"Ox just let the girl go"  
"I don't think so Ken she's mine"  
"Oh.. Ox I think you will when you find out who that girl belongs too." the man named Ken smiled "Do you want to know the name of her owner?"  
Ox frowned "Tell me the name"  
"Are you sure you want to know" Ken grabs Ox's wrist and starts to squeez "She's McCleans"  
"How do you know she's his"  
Ken laughed "Ox you know who my uncle is" Ox let me go so I slowly started to edge away from him and Ken.  
Ox looked at Ken "Lord Taylor....don't tell him what I did"

I wasn't about to wait and see what was going to see hat happend between these two I so i got out of there as fast as i could, well tryed to.  
"Ran are you ok"  
I looked up at the human wall I had run into "Ryu" as soon as i said his name he shoved me behind his back  
"Ken... what are you doing here?"  
Ken turned to look at Ryu "Your father thought you might need some help today"  
Ryu frowned "my father sent you  
"Thats what I said didn't I" he leaned to the side to try to get a better look at me. "When your father told me about McClean's new toy he forgot to tell me how cute she was" he smiled  
I tugged on Ryu's shirt sleve "Ryu who is this person?"  
"Sorry Ran this is Ken, Ken Tallos"  
Ken winked at me, I had never seen a person who looked like Ken he his eyes were honey colored and he and long sliver hair  
(SLIVER HAIR) he looked to be about twenty, I was so shocked at his apperence that I stood there stairing at him.  
"Do I have something on my face?"  
I shook myself a little bit "I'm sorry can I ask something of you?"  
Ken rolled his eyes "yes its real and it's all mine"  
"It's not that.. I was just wondering if I could touch it?"  
Ken looked a little shocked at this question "That's a new one" he scrached his chin "It's ok i guess" he walked closer to me he rached up and pulled a handful of hair over his shoulder.  
His hair was long it went past his butt I watched as his hair slid over his shoulder he handed it to me and I started to braid it his hair was softer then mine and that made me mad for some reason.  
"Thank you Mr. Tallos" I let his hair go.  
Ken staightned up and looked at the braid I had made "Hmmm...Your welcome" he started to undo it.  
"Come on Ran lets get going" Ryu grabbed my hand and we headed to the car.  
"Hey Ryu tell your father he owe's me"  
Ryu looked back at Ken "Yeah I'll tell him"

Once in the car I just had to know how Ken and Ryu knew each other "Umm... Ryu how does Mr. Tallos know you and your father"  
he gave me a sideway glance "Oh.. Ken is my cousin" he looked back at the road I felt my jaw drop.  
he chuckled "Well he is older then me..hmmm..he's a hundred and I'm only fifty"  
F...F...Fifty but Ryu you only look to be about eightteen or nineteen"  
"Yeah I age slowly..being a half breed and all"  
"Ryu how old is your father?"  
"Well I might be wrong but I think he is about fifteen hundred"  
"OMFG then how old does that make Hunter"  
"I think he's eight or nine hundred"  
"And here I thought he was thirity" as I sat there thinking on all this information I started to get a little sleepy I looked over at Ryu to ask him another qustion when all of a sudden I fell asleep.


End file.
